The one where Robin remembers
by lucielchoi
Summary: Robin regains his memories soon after waking up. However, driven by his need for revenge against his father, he feigns amnesia in order to join the shepherds and exact his revenge.
1. Chromgratulations

"Chrom, we have to do something!"

Robin's head hurt. Where was he? What was he doing there? He tried to pry his eyes open, only to be met with blinding light, to which he quickly closed them again. Ugh.

"Hey, there..."

Robin opened his eyes again, and forced them to stay open. The blinding light subsided, replaced by a girl. She grinned at him, and he shut his eyes again. Where was he? What was going on? Why...

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know."

A male voice this time. Robin opened his eyes, to be met with a gloved hand extending toward him. He reached for it, unsure of what to do. The man in front of him hoisted him up, pulling Robin from the ground. Robin caught a glimpse of a tattoo on his own hand before he stood up. His head pounded along with his heartbeat, and he forced himself to calm down.

"You alright?" said the man in front of him. His face was scrunched up in concern. Robin couldn't help but wonder why.

"Yes. I'm fine, Chrom," Robin said, his throat sore and dry. How long had he been laying there?

"Ah, so you know who I am?" the blue haired man, Chrom, looked relieved.

"I..." Robin racked his brain, but couldn't remember, "I don't think so..."

Robin's head was still pounding. It was taking every ounce of his strength not to pass out right there. Why couldn't he remember? His memories were just within his reach...

"Hm..." Chrom hummed, "So what's your name? What brings you here?"

"I don't... Where am I?" Robin trailed off, feeling sweat trail down his hot weather paired with his heavy cloak didn't help his headache at all.

"This is called amnesia!" the girl who had woken him up exclaimed. Robin glanced at her. Her blonde hair was tied into pigtails, which Robin thought looked rather childish on a grown woman. She was also acting quite childish.

"It's called a load of pegasus dung," A man's voice chimed in. "And we're supposed to believe you remember milord's name and not your own?"

Robin hadn't even noticed him, which was surprising considering the man's appearance. He was tall and intimidating, and yet Robin could see a bit of a formal shirt underneath his armor. Even with that, he still stood around a head taller than Robin. He made a note not to get on that guy's bad side.

"It's... the truth," Robin said quietly, not entirely believing it himself.

"Well," Chrom huffed, "We can't just leave him here!"

"Still, sire..." The tall man started, but Robin began to ignore them, unable to hear them over the pounding of his headache. Soon enough, they motioned for Robin to follow them.

After learning more of Chrom and his companions (Frederick and Lissa, he remembered) a wave of images were brought back to him full force. Being raised by his mother, questioning the mark on his hand, being cautioned to avoid a tall, dark man who would call him his son, living a happy life until one day it was all taken from him. The grimleal killing his mother. Fleeing for his life once they saw the mark on his hand, once they knew who he was. Wandering Yllise afterwards, thirsty for revenge but unsure of where to go or who to exact revenge on. Seeing a portrait of the very man his mom cautioned him against, and immediately knowing who to go after. Meeting himself, and himself trying to merge with him, but it didn't work. Memories of the future.

Robin slowed down, pressing a hand to his head. His headache was gone, replaced with the question of what to do next. A plan started forming in his head as he stopped walking to take in a deep breath.

"Robin," he said, startling everyone in the group, "My name is Robin."

Chrom looked shocked, then smiled, (and it was like the clouds parting after a rain, Robin noted), "Well, I guess that's one mystery solved."

"Milord!" Frederick shouted, stopping them in their tracks. In front of them, the town was ablaze, overrun with what looked to be common bandits.

"Gods!" Chrom exclaimed, readying his sword - the falchion, Robin reminded himself - and rushing toward the town. Robin and the others followed suit, although he didn't know if Frederick would trust him enough to allow him onto the battlefield.

After quickly relearning how to use his sword and magic, finding a preference for magic, he and the others began fighting (much to Frederick's discomfort and Chrom's amazement). Robin quickly analyzed the battle field and gave out commands, which, to Robin's surprise, the others listened to. Robin felt himself becoming more comfortable by the second, remembering studying war tactics with his mother. They were able to easily defeat the enemy.

"Wow, Robin!" Lissa exclaimed excitedly, giggling a bit, "Magic, swordplay, and tactics!"

"Certainly no helpless victim," Chrom said, although Robin could hear some satisfaction in his voice. Good. The prince was interested in him.

"Certainly not," Frederick interrupted, looking at Robin sharply, "Maybe even enough to tell us why you're here?"

Robin pondered it for a moment. Would he tell them? If he told them the truth, they would never let him join the shepherds. His need for revenge was too strong - it was what had kept him going until this day. He needed to join them if he was going to get anywhere.

"I know what you might think," Robin started, "But I honestly don't know."

"I say we let him join the shepherds," said Chrom, causing Frederick to turn sharply toward him, "He's the kind of person we need."

"Milord-" Frederick began, but was soon cut off.

"Robin, what do you say?" Chrom looked at Robin hopefully, "Will you join the shepherds?"

"How can I refuse when you ask like that?" Robin said jokingly, but he was rejoicing inside. Finally, he had joined the shepherds. He had his chance to exact his revenge, end his father for good.

Robin knew he would feel bad for deceiving them, later. But now he had to fake his amnesia. He had to gain their trust. He had to kill his father.


	2. Now Chrom On

Robin felt like he hadn't eaten in years.

While Lissa and Frederick were both disgusted by the bear meat, Robin scarfed it down like it was the most delicious thing in the world. Admittedly, it didn't taste that great, but he was so hungry it didn't matter.

"Hungry, Robin?" Chrom asked jokingly, a small smile on his lips. Robin smiled and nodded shyly, drawing a laugh from the prince.

"I know it isn't the best taste in the world," Chrom said, "But it's good for you!"

"I'm sure," Robin smiled at the prince and continued eating, although he was a bit less frenzied.

Robin knew he shouldn't be this fascinated with the prince. His future self killed Chrom, he knew that. He himself might end up killing Chrom. He knew that as well. He had only known the man for a few hours, but it felt like years. Most likely the memories he gained from his future self played into that, since he remembered small moments from his life. The love his future self had for Chrom transferred over, causing a bit of a crush on Robin's side. He knew it was unreasonable, but it was the truth.

He had loved Chrom. Why did he become the fell dragon if he loved Chrom? Why did he kill him?

And he knew those were the same questions his future self was asking itself, torturing itself everyday, not being able to control his own body as the fell dragon killed his love with his own hands. It was still around somewhere, he knew. He could feel it.

Robin glanced at Chrom, who was eating almost as heartily as Robin. The light from the fire danced across his face, highlighting his cheekbones...

Robin felt Frederick glare at him and focused on his food.

As Robin woke up, he could hear the crackling of a... fire? He shot up, along with Frederick, and quickly realized it was just them. No Chrom. No Lissa. _No Chrom_.

Without a word, both Robin and Frederick ran toward the sound.

The sight that greeted his eyes was one Robin had hoped he would never see. Risen pouring out of a rip in the sky, moaning and stumbling toward what looked to be Chrom and Lissa. Before he could move, a person also fell out - a person whose face was hidden behind a mask, but that tell-tale blue hair was painfully familiar.

Robin watched as Lucina attacked the Risen, and commanded her father to help her. She and Chrom quickly killed the risen together.

"Who are you?" Chrom asked, bewildered. Lucina didn't answer.

"Milord!" Frederick shouted. Robin glanced up at him. Why didn't he interfere earlier? He had gotten there the same time Robin did.

"Frederick! Robin!" Chrom sounded almost relieved. Robin could always hope he sounded relieved, anyway.

"Are these kinds of creatures common here?" Robin asked, feigning ignorance, feeling his voice wobble a little. He could feel a cutting glare from Frederick, and wondered what exactly he had done to piss him off so much.

"No, I haven't seen anything like this before..." Chrom said, "Hurry! We have to get rid of them!"

The fight was hard. He stuck close to Frederick, hoping that fighting next to him would cause Frederick to gain some trust. Eventually, Sully and Virion appeared too. Robin shouted out orders, making Lissa stay at the edge of the battlefield and telling Chrom to stay with someone at all times.

"Now then..." Chrom said as soon as the risen had all been dealt with, "Who are you?"

"Thank you," Lissa blurted, "For saving my life. I owe you."

"You can call me Marth," Lucina said in a deep voice. Robin's head jerked up involuntarily. Marth? Why would... Oh. It made sense that Lucina wouldn't want her dad to know who she was, even if she hadn't been born yet. Robin quickly tried to mask his surprise by asking (and praying to Naga that she didn't recognize him),

"You mean after the hero king of old?" he tilted his head to the side.

ucina scowled at him, "I'm not here to talk about how I got my name. This world is in serious danger. You've been warned."

With that, Lucina stalked off, throwing one last questioning glance at Robin.

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Chrom asked, scratching the back of his head. _He?_

"No, I suppose not," Robin said thoughtfully.

"Milord, let us make haste to Ylisstol," Frederick said urgently, "Sully, Virion, you can lead."

Robin had almost forgotten about them. Sully nodded, and began to ride away. Virion quickly followed, spouting nonsense about love.

"Let's go," Chrom said, and they started to head off. Or, they would have. Robin felt a hand on his cloak as he was pulled back and slammed into a tree, a hand muffling his shout. He pulled the hand off his mouth and turned around, only to meet the eyes of Frederick.

"What's this all about?" Robin asked carefully. Frederick scowled.

"You know what this is about," he said sharply, "You know things, don't you? My intuition is telling me you know more than you let on."

Robin's heart was very nearly pounding out of his chest. Had Frederick found out? He looked fearfully up into the taller man's eyes, and opened his mouth to reply, when -

"Frederick? Robin?" Chrom's voice called, "Where did you go?"

"I was merely explaining what Ylisstol is to Robin, sire," Frederick said quickly, stepping out from behind the tree, "We didn't mean to fall behind."

"Well, keep up," Chrom said, sounding uncertain. Frederick began to walk, and Robin followed suit, making a mental note to stay away from Frederick for a while. As he was walking, Sully slowed down to a trot beside him.

"So? Who're you?" she asked, smiling at him. It was more of a smirk, and she leaned closer to him.

"Robin," he said simply, "I... have amnesia, and Chrom was kind enough to let me join the shepherds."

Sully whistled, "Amnesia, huh? Well, whatever. Welcome to the shepherds, Robin."

With a wink, Sully moved back to the front of the line. Robin smiled a little, but the smile disappeared soon as Virion glared at him.

As they reached the city, Robin was immediately overwhelmed by the sheer number of people. After his mother escaped Validar with him, she had moved to a small town in Ylisse. Robin had honestly never been around so many people before.

"What do you think?" Robin almost jumped at the voice next to him. Turning his head, he realized it was Chrom.

"It's rather... crowded," Robin said, smiling.

"It is," Chrom grinned, "Frederick told you about this place, yes?"

"Yes," he hadn't, but Robin already knew.

At the sound of shouting, Robin was immediately on edge. However, he relaxed when he realized it was just the townspeople fawning over Miss Emmeryn. It was so crowded, Chrom's arm was pressed up against his. He tried to ignore it.

"We should go," Chrom said, "You're going to meet the Exalt."

What?

"Chrom, I-" Robin tried, but Chrom held up a hand.

"No excuses," he waggled his finger, "Now come on."


End file.
